List of lists of the 100 most loving and 100 most hating characters by compatible noun/Level 11
The Legend of Zelda Positive #Princess Starlight ~ I haven't played the games, but it looked very cool. #Princess Starlight (Another) #Courtney Rodkins #Rowan Haynes #Jessica Haynes #Josephine Rodkins #Alexander Rodkins Neutral Negative #Giuseppe Todaro #Jann Simmons Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney Squidbillies Positive #Princess Starlight #Princess Starlight (Another) #Courtney Rodkins #Rowan Haynes #Jessica Haynes Aqua Teen Hunger Force Positive #Princess Starlight #Princess Starlight (Another) #Courtney Rodkins #Rowan Haynes #Jessica Haynes Adventure Time Positive #Princess Starlight #Princess Starlight (Another) #Courtney Rodkins #Rowan Haynes #Jessica Haynes #Josephine Rodkins Neutral Negative Dude, What Would Happen? Cartoon Network Positive #Courtney Rodkins #Rowan Haynes #Jessica Haynes #Princess Starlight #Princess Starlight (Another) #Kelly Snow #Avril Snow Neutral #Sophie the Otter ~ Don't get me wrong, I love this channel. However, I prefer how it was back in the Powerhouse era. It had a wide variety, no live action shows, and Cartoon Cartoons, of course. I wish that they didn't drop the Cartoon Planet block. Negative #Giuseppe Todaro #Allkidsfromforeigncountries Needstospeakenglish #Everykidneedsto Gof***yourself #Nicole Birou-Jennings (Another) ~ THAT CHANNEL'S NOT CUTE! IT HAS BOY JUNK I DON'T LIKE! (Screams from the top of her lungs) Victorious Positive #Courtney Rodkins #Rowan Haynes #Jessica Haynes #Princess Starlight #Princess Starlight (Another) #Nicole Birou-Jennings (Another) ~ Yay! Better than boy trash! :D #Kelly Snow #Avril Snow Neutral #Alexander Rodkins ~ What was I thinking? I don't care for teen sitcoms right now. I hate iCarly and Henry Danger just trust me. I also hate The Thundermans and Sam and Cat. Negative #Giuseppe Todaro ~ Girly s**t! I can't stand this girly s**ty show! #Samantha Hinkhouse ~ Ewwww, girly TV show. #Allkidsfromforeigncountries Needstospeakenglish ~ I CANNOT BELIEVE THIS IS SO GIRLY FOR CHILDREN! IT IS FOR TEENS AND KIDS! I WANNA KILL TRINA VEGA SO F**KING MUCH! IT IS TERRIBLE! THE SONGS MAKE MY EARS BLEED! WHY? NICKELODEON?! WHYYYYY? #Everykidneedsto Gof***yourself ~ F**K THIS CHILDISH, TEEN-RATED SHOW FOR BRATS ONLY! I WANNA KILL ALL OF THE TEENAGERS OF THIS SHOW! ALL OF THEM! OH! AND DON'T FORGET THIS TWEEN ACTRESS VICTORIA JUSTICE! VICTORIA JUSTICE SUCKS C**K, B**LS, D**K AND A**! Liv and Maddie Positive #Courtney Rodkins #Rowan Haynes #Jessica Haynes #Princess Starlight #Princess Starlight (Another) #Nicole Birou-Jennings (Another) ~Another girl show! Yay! #Kelly Snow #Avril Snow Neutral #Alexander Rodkins ~ I wish Star vs. the Forces of Evil is way better than this... Negative #Giuseppe Todaro #Allkidsfromforeigncountries Needstospeakenglish #Everykidneedsto Gof***yourself #Samantha Hinkhouse ~ Ehhhhh... No, not a fan of it.... Tangled Positive #Courtney Rodkins #Rowan Haynes #Jessica Haynes #Princess Starlight #Princess Starlight (Another) #Nicole Birou-Jennings (Another) #Kelly Snow #Avril Snow Neutral Negative #Giuseppe Todaro #Samantha Hinkhouse #Allkidsfromforeigncountries Needstospeakenglish #Everykidneedsto Gof***yourself Big Hero 6 Positive #Princess Starlight #Princess Starlight (Another) #Courtney Rodkins #Rowan Haynes #Jessica Haynes #Alexander Rodkins #Kelly Snow #Samantha Hinkhouse #Avril Snow #Alexander Rodkins ~ Cool movie. And also, SHUT UP ABOUT WHINING OVER CUTE STUFF ANOTHER NICOLE! Neutral Negative #Nicole Birou-Jennings (Another) ~ IT'S NOT CUTE! THIS IS TOO BOYISH! I WANT FROOOOOOZEEEN! (screams and throws a tantrum) Disney/Pixar's Cars Positive #Gemma the Good Witch #Samantha Hinkhouse #Trevor Truel #Miguel Sanchez #Mourad Inigratte #PJ Van Houten #Francis Grund #Cloud Shafner #Merum Nurin #Jock Bones #Hunter Disrepant #Teddy Disrepant #Megan Warman #Nicholas Hillsborough-Doggerel #Logan Cotten #Isabel Lopez #Courtland Bedrich #Lydia Gaccre #Richard O'Connell #Romina O'Connell #Jeff Lake #Myles Mazar #Brendan Burns #Malachy Burns #Shane Burns #Russell Burns #Paul Burns #Ivan Burns #Julian Burns #Alexander Rodkins ~ No offence to Another Nicole. #Princess Starlight #Princess Starlight (Another) #Courtney Rodkins #Rowan Haynes #Jessica Haynes Negative #Nicole Birou-Jennings (Another) ~ I HATE BOY STUFF!!!!! IT IS NOT CUTE! Osmosis Jones (2001) Ghostbusters Positive #Courtney Rodkins ~ Woah! What an amazing movie that is! #Samantha Hinkhouse #Alexander Rodkins #Josephine Rodkins #Annabelle Rodkins #Christopher Rodkins #Rowan Haynes #Jessica Haynes #Jennifer Haynes #Suvik Haynes #Ally Playman #Abigail Playman #Stacie Thon #Argent Saxtor #Kareeria-May Saxtor #Harley Kingston #Isabella Zunier #Taisley Hallisey #Michaela Hallisey #Samantha Hallisey #Jerome Playman #Hallie Playman #Hollie Playman #Alfred Hallisey #Samantha Hinkhouse #Princess Starlight #Princess Starlight (Another) # Negative #Giuseppe Todaro #Allkidsfromforeigncountries Needstospeakenglish #Everykidneedsto Gof***yourself #Nicole Birou-Jennings (Another) ~ NOT CUUUUUUUTEEEEEEE!!!!!1 Shrek (2001) Positive #Princess Starlight #Princess Starlight (Another) #Courtney Rodkins #Rowan Haynes #Jessica Haynes The Frighteners Positive #Princess Starlight #Princess Starlight (Another) #Courtney Rodkins #Rowan Haynes #Jessica Haynes #Samantha Hinkhouse #Dalisay Saxtor ~ Amazing ghost movie. It's like Ispiritu: Itay may moomoo! #Liwliwa Saxtor ~ I agree with Dalisay. Ispiritu: Itay may moomoo! is awesome! Negative #Giuseppe Todaro #Allkidsfromforeigncountries Needstospeakenglish #Everykidneedsto Gof***yourself #Nicole Birou-Jennings (Another) ~ NOT CUTE! TOO SCARY! The Amanda Show Positive #Princess Starlight #Princess Starlight (Another) #Courtney Rodkins #Rowan Haynes #Jessica Haynes Negative YTV Positive #Sophie the Otter ~ They need to return the highlight of the word "youth". Negative #Giuseppe Todaro #Allkidsfromforeigncountries Needstospeakenglish #Everykidneedsto Gof***yourself Honey, I Shrunk the Kids (1989) Teletoon Positive #Sophie the Otter ~ Its originals were top notch! Negative #Giuseppe Todaro #Allkidsfromforeigncountries Needstospeakenglish #Everykidneedsto Gof***yourself Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets Positive #Princess Starlight #Princess Starlight (Another) #Courtney Rodkins #Rowan Haynes #Jessica Haynes Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them Positive #Princess Starlight #Princess Starlight (Another) #Courtney Rodkins #Rowan Haynes #Jessica Haynes Category:Lists Category:Lists of Media